Confession to Him
by ChocoKoko
Summary: Honoka always wondered on why Natsu ALWAYS rejected those girl's confessions to him, the girls ranging from ugly to pretty. She wonders now if she can confess to him when he...invites her to an amusement park? Interesting. Not like Natsu at all. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Honoka always wondered on why Natsu ALWAYS rejected those girl's confessions to him, the girls ranging from ugly to pretty. She wonders now if she can confess to him when he...invites her to an amusement park? Interesting. Not like Natsu at all.

Disclaimer: I do not own HSD.

* * *

><p>"T-Tanimoto-senpai! I-I like you! Please go out with me!" the girl with the brunette hair falling over her shoulders confessed, face red from embarrassment. It was the third hour, and Shirahama Honoka was trying her best to not let herself get noticed by the Chinese kenpo user, who was a great martial artist than her.<p>

"I'm sorry, but I don't think of you that way."

Every single confession, he always rejected with his prince-like smile. Of course, that was partially because he was in school, but he always ended it in the same sentence. If Honoka had confessed to the man three years older than her, what would happen?

Yet they still came back, different girls still confessed to him despite the 99% chance of being rejected. That 1% chance had not come true yet. Honoka wanted to be part of that 1%, but she knew it would never happen.

Natsu only thought of her as a little sister, people said they looked cute as siblings...when she was younger. Honoka was now fifteen, Natsu was graduating and getting more confessions by the minute. Honoka was proud to admit that she had matured more, keeping her cute doe eyes, but her hair growing a little longer, she growing taller and a little more curvier.

She was proud to say she did not look like a child and had the courage to confess to Natsu soon. But...every time she tried, she couldn't. It only ended with Natsu yelling at her to spit out what she wanted to say. It sure didn't help her courage a lot.

Would setting the date help?

She needed to beat him in Othello. But she was distracted. Normally, she wouldn't be. She thought he also had matured and looked more handsome than before. Sure, when she first met him, she thought of him as a 'pretty face'.

Now was different. Natsu had beat her in Othello easily. It wasn't much of a game, Honoka sighed inwardly, cursing herself for being distracted. She felt Natsu's eyes on her, and saw he was glaring.

"Stop going easy on me."

So, he thought she was going easy on him? If only she could speak the truth. Her throat was dry, she had to force her mouth to move and her eyes to glare back at him.

"I'm not! Stop assuming things...Nacchi-chan!" she smirked in triumph. Natsu's eye twitched in annoyance, and he growled lowly. Honoka was surprised. When she was younger, he would only twitch. Now, he also growled. Like an animal.

Weird.

Honoka shrugged.

"So, what do you want for winning?" Honoka asked, knowing the answer already. He would ask her to leave him alone for the rest of the day. What he said threw her off and onto the ground.

"Come with me to the..." Natsu's face was red as he scowled at the wall. "New amusement park next week."

Honoka had stared blankly at him, her own face had turned red. She had mutely nodded.

And right now, he was waiting for her, she could tell by his pissed off face form afar. She approached him carefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu turned around to glare at Honoka, who braced herself for the blast of ki. But halfway, Natsu paused, taking in Honoka's appearance. He froze, red rising to his cheeks before turning away.

"Tch, let's go." Natsu muttered. Honoka pouted. Why was he so grumpy if he invited her in the first place?

Honoka took a look at her appearance. She hoped she looked okay. She was wearing a ruffly button up shirt with a skirt that reached just above her knees. Did she look ugly?

Shaking her head, Honoka gathered all her senses and dragged Natsu by the arm.

"Look Natsu! The amusement park is so big!" she squealed, getting googly eyes while waving around excitedly. While she was jumping around in joy, Natsu sent a dangerous aura to guys who stared at Honoka.

"Nacchi-" Honoka stopped talking when Natsu curled his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him as they started walking. Honoka's face turned a bright red, and she looked away.

"Wh-which ride do you want to go on first?" she asked.

"I hate rollercoasters." Natsu stated bluntly.

"Natsu, your face is turning blue."

"Shut up," the martial artist muttered darkly, turning his face away from the rollercoasters.

"Bwahahaha! Nacchi's scared of heights!" Honoka taunted.

"I am not," he replied back.

**LATER**

There was a blond blur going into the restroom and Honoka heard suppressed puking noises. Honoka smirked in triumph and shook her head. Natsu was the best martial artist there was, and yet he couldn't handle a rollercoaster ride. Ironic.

"Honoka? What are you doing here?" Kenichi asked his little sister when he saw her from a distance. Honoka heard a curse and she saw from the corner of her eyes Natsu hiding behind a tree. Honoka smirked smugly before turning towards her brother.

"Nothing, onii-chan. Go enjoy your date with Big Boobs." Honoka ran off, hearing a distant "WE'RE NOT ON A DATE".

"Tee-hee, you owe me Nacchi," Honoka giggled, grasping his arm and dragging him away.

"Tch." Natsu grunted.

After that little incident, Natsu was dragged onto four rides against his will by someone smaller and weaker than him. We all never know how that really worked out in the martial artist world. Wouldn't his master be ashamed of him? Or maybe that bastard Sougetsu would be laughing his ass off. Yeah.

After clutching his stomach to hold in whatever he had for breakfast, he saw a nearby haunted house. Honoka saw the dangerous glint in his eyes and started to inch away slowly.

"Come on runt!" Natsu cackled evilly, grabbing Honoka by the arm. Honoka kept on screaming, but Natsu covered her mouth. In the eyes of the general public, it looked like a guy trying to drag his girlfriend into a haunted house. In the eyes of perverts and justice(or whatever), it looked like Natsu was a rapist and Honoka the victim. But in the eyes of those with common sense, it's just Natsu planning his revenge for Honoka taking him on all those damned rollercoasters.

Everyone outside heard the loudest screams ever, but they all thought it belonged to the brown haired girl who walked in with the blond. However, as the two exited, the blond male was held bridal style by the brown haired female. This caused everyone to stare at them with Natsu having a red face.

"Aww, they looked so cute together."

"Nacchi, your plan backfired."

"Shut up," Natsu growled, dusting himself off while dragging himself out of Honoka's hold.

"Are you two on a date?" a random short person asked.

"No, we're not!" Natsu yelled loudly.

'You don't have to deny it so strongly Nacchi...' Honoka thought sadly.

"I'll go get some ice cream!" Honoka said weakly, running off before Natsu could protest. Being the dense male most of the males of the world are, Natsu wondered what was wrong with the Shirahama female.

Honoka rubbed her eyes and thanked the ice cream vendor. Forcing a grin on her face, she skipped away towards where she left Nacchi and saw high school girls surrounding Natsu. She distinctly heard the word 'prince' but she grit her teeth. Biting her lip, she dropped the chocolate ice cream and chucked the vanilla at Natsu's face.

Running away at fast speed, she rubbed her eyes more, fighting back tears that threatened to even appear in her eyes. She shoved past someone with blond hair and big boobs, but Honoka made no note of apologizing as she ran into a Ferris Wheel car.

Banging her against the door, Honoka forced herself to face reality.

"I shouldn't be so sad. It's good for Nacchi to be with girls his age. Honoka's three years younger than Nacchi. Even if Nacchi somehow liked Honoka back, it's never work." Honoka sighed.

When the ride stopped, Honoka stopped to look at the plaque that said some stuff about eternal love and the top of the Ferris Wheel. No matter, the ride was over already.

The door opened. Honoka took one step out, and she was dragged back in by a pissed off Natsu. He had vanilla ice cream dripping from his face, and Honoka dully noted how how he looked.

"You..." Natsu settled on the other side of the ride car and crossed his arms over his chest. "You are going to sit here and explain what the hell was that." Natsu pointed to the melting vanilla in his hair.

"I don't wanna." Honoka pouted softly.

"I don't care what you think. You know, there's a reason I invited you to a place I fucking hate the most in the world."

"Don't care."

Natsu's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. But he stayed silent for a few more seconds. He kept on glancing outside, and Honoka sighed in annoyance.

'He probably just wants to get out as soon as possible.' she thought miserably. "You know Nacchi, I keep having weird feelings inside me when I'm around you."

'Shut up Honoka! What are you doing?' her common sense demanded.

'Confessing. It's what I wanted in the first place.'

'He'd reject you and your relationship would be awkward after that.'

'I don't care. I'll feel worse if I keep it to myself.'

"What?" his voice had an airy tone to it. Honoka had an anger mark appear around her.

"You-you idiot! Honoka doesn't know WHY she HANGS around stupid boys!" Honoka wailed. "Honoka says that she loves Nacchi!"

"Hmph."

In one switf motion, Honoka was pinned against the window and Natsu's body pressed against hers as he captured her lips in a kiss. Honoka's face turned red and she started thinking random thoughts. When he stepped away from her. she started blabbering.

"You...what...ah..." Honoka pointed accusingly at the martial artist, whose own face was very very red.

"Eternal love when we share a kiss at the top." Natsu pointed at the plaque, not facing Honoka. In fact, he looked like he wanted to go kill himself. Honoka had a blank look on her face, but slowly giggled.

'He's so corny.' she smiled. 'But sweet.'


End file.
